Rope Burn
by Zetran
Summary: As Cloud slipped the soft dress on, he cursed Sephiroth again. Cursed the man for always getting what he wanted. Cursed the man for being persuasive and manipulative. Cursed himself for willingly letting himself be manipulated so.


Cloud stretched, the garment on his upper body moving with him while the article of clothing on his lower half stubbornly clung snugly to his hips and cheeks. He brought both of his arms up, slid his hands down his face and kept them on his chest, squishing his nipples a bit.

"Lower," he was commanded. Obediently, Cloud slid his right hand from where it cupped his nonexistent breast down to his stomach, keeping it there. He still wasn't keen on performing for Sephiroth in his current attire.

"Lower," the demand came again, this time implying punishment if Cloud attempted to stall again. Grudgingly, he slipped his hand into the women's underwear, but that was as far as he went.

Sephiroth wasn't amused. Neither was Cloud. The blond eyed the video camera that had recorded his previous slow movements with slight disdain. He could tell it was still on, still recording, and he cursed Sephiroth for coming up with this kink in the first place. And while he was at it, he cursed the white lingerie lined with red trim which he was made to wear.

Then he cursed himself for agreeing to everything in the first place.

Shifting his gaze to Sephiroth's pressing and impatient one, Cloud lightly ran two fingers from the base of his penis to the tip, running his thumb over the tip a little longer and with a little more force. His left hand stayed on his chest and he touched his nipple through the fabric – lightly again, to buy himself some time.

The women's lingerie – a bright colored rag, in Cloud's eyes – humiliated him. It disgusted him.

It apparently turned Sephiroth on. Cloud glanced at the upraised spot between the man's legs then back to his lover's eyes. Sephiroth did not break eye contact as he smoothly crossed his legs. He silently gestured for Cloud to continue.

So Cloud continued. He closed his eyes as if he could pretend that he was alone. The fantasy wasn't hard to dream up in the silence. He didn't mind masturbating in front of Sephiroth – it was that camera he had problems with, even if the video was only for Sephiroth's personal entertainment.

Refusing to go all the way, Cloud put little to no pressure on his cock and avoided sensitive areas.

"Turn around," he heard Sephiroth rumble. Without protest, Cloud did. He felt a fabric hit his back.

"Put it on," Sephiroth said next.

Cloud picked up a black dress with spaghetti straps.

"No. Just no," Cloud said sharply. "This is going too far."

Sephiroth closed the camera and set it aside. He leaned on the armrest of the chair, nonchalantly staying relaxed. "Really? It's beyond what you're comfortable with?"

"I don't like dressing up like a-a –"

"Like what, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked teasingly, purposefully purring his name.

"Like a _girl_," Cloud said with near loathing.

"Oh? But that can't be true. You really do like this, don't you?"

Cloud swallowed. He was right. Cloud hated that Sephiroth was always right. Despite his attempts, Cloud was semi hard from the costume and from his small, barely there touches. Sephiroth didn't even lay a finger on him yet.

Sephiroth smiled, and a predatory glint in his eyes enhanced his dangerous and lusty appearance. Cloud nearly shuddered. His erection stirred, getting slightly harder.

"Put it on," Sephiroth repeated.

"That better be turned off," Cloud grumbled in defeat, glancing at the video camera. "And it stays off."

"It will," Sephiroth promised.

As Cloud slipped the soft dress on, he cursed Sephiroth again. Cursed the man for always getting what he wanted. Cursed the man for being persuasive and manipulative.

Cursed himself for willingly letting himself be manipulated so.

"Very nice," Sephiroth commented, his eyes wandering about Cloud's body. The top part of the lingerie was strapless and well hidden under the dress, which hung loosely around Cloud's frame and was short enough to reach just above Cloud's knee. Frills covered the spots from below Cloud's waist to the edge of the bottom of the dress.

Cloud let his head hang low, embarrassed. Sephiroth took pity on his lover and waggled a finger. Cloud crept forward slowly, anger and humiliation evident in his eyes.

"Here," Sephiroth said, pushing on Cloud's shoulders until he kneeled. "It's not so bad, is it?" He cupped the blond's chin, rubbing a thumb over his pet's cheek.

The pouting blond looked back at him with a glare, promising revenge after this was all over.

Sephiroth chuckled and ran his fingers through Cloud's hair, pulling gently on some strands and massaging the scalp while his left hand unzipped his pants. He pulled Cloud by the hair, then released him.

Already knowing what was asked of him, Cloud nuzzled the spot between the base of Sephiroth's cock and Sephiroth's leg, offering a small, teasing lick to the base, moving upwards to nip at the underside, and finally kissed the tip. He blew on the tip once, twice before taking it into his mouth. Sephiroth hummed in approval and lay back against his seat, lazily petting his lover with his left hand and keeping his right hand idle.

Cloud descended, then came back up, licking and nibbling the head before descending again. He pulled on Sephiroth's testicles, massaging them as he moved up and down on his length. He looked up at Sephiroth and narrowed his eyes at the pleased expression he got in return.

_Bastard._ Cloud swore that the man got off on his bruised pride. He pinched the base of his lover's penis as minor revenge. Sephiroth twitched and smacked the top of Cloud's head, nearly choking him with his cock. He pulled Cloud off of him, holding the coughing and gagging blond's face.

"I don't believe I can let that go unpunished," Sephiroth said cryptically, no sign of anger in his tone or facial expression. Cloud shuddered – partly in being unable to read his lover, partly in anticipation.

Not bothering to fix himself up, Sephiroth roughly lifted Cloud and held him over one shoulder, ignoring the kicks, punches, and demands that he put his pet down.

Exiting the living room and entering the bedroom, Sephiroth pulled something out from the closet and threw Cloud on the bed.

Dazed, Cloud scrambled to get upright until a hand roughly shoved him back down. He felt something wrap around the back of his knees and ankles, and he squirmed and kicked more, not heeding Sephiroth's command that he keep still. He panicked more when he could no longer move his legs at all and struggled more violently when Sephiroth pinned his hands down.

"What are you doing?!" Cloud's panic morphed into rage when he saw a lewd smile on Sephiroth's face. "Let me go!" he yelled angrily, trying to break free of Sephiroth's grip.

Sephiroth was much too strong for Cloud, and he used that strength to his advantage. Only a few minutes of angry protests from his lover and slight difficulty on Sephiroth's part later, he was done. Sephiroth stepped back a bit to admire his handiwork.

Cloud's arms and legs were tied flat to the bed, every single part of him completely touching the sheets except for one.

His bottom was in the air.

Cloud remained silent, instead quietly observing Sephiroth take out a tube of lubricant. He huffed and pressed his forehead against the mattress.

"Don't be mad," Sephiroth said, massaging Cloud's butt through the dress and panties. He gave a satisfied smirk when he pulled the dress against Cloud's crotch and saw the erection still straining against its barriers.

"You don't really hate this," he continued, running his hands up both of Cloud's spread thighs, slipping one hand inside the dress and pulling down the underwear. He pulled on the tip of Cloud's erection, feeling moisture. "Look."

Cloud refused to look. He was _pissed_.

Sephiroth sighed and moved close to Cloud's ear. He licked and blew in it, moving on to repeatedly kissing Cloud's neck in a small act of asking for forgiveness. Cloud said nothing, but finally faced Sephiroth, who then pet his lover on the cheek.

"This better be good," Cloud said lamely for lack of anything to say.

"Since when aren't I good for you?" Sephiroth positioned himself behind Cloud and squeezed some lubricant onto his hand before poking lightly at Cloud's anus. He continued to tease, brushing the finger up and down Cloud's butt crack, enjoying Cloud's squirms. He coated his finger with the lubricant and eased himself in.

Cloud's satisfied moan gave Sephiroth a strong urge to mount him right then and there. But it was not time for that yet. To busy himself, Sephiroth looked for that spot, knowing he succeeded when Cloud practically jumped and screamed. Smirking, Sephiroth thrust against that spot slowly, adding another finger and deliberately kept that agonizing pace. Cloud pushed back against him, trying to get Sephiroth to go faster, but Sephiroth moved backwards until Cloud could no longer move back far enough to get the fingers back in.

Cloud nearly growled in frustration. Sephiroth took pity on his lover again and slipped one more finger in, giving Cloud's prostate two hard strikes before pulling out completely.

Squeezing a generous amount of lubricant onto his hand, Sephiroth greased himself up, wiping the leftover lube onto Cloud's dick. He roughly grabbed onto Cloud's hips and slowly pushed inside.

The length stretching his insides filled Cloud to the near brim, and he moaned. Finally, after all that he had put up with. He moaned again in contentment when Sephiroth pulled out, nearly screamed when his lover hit his good spot right on the first thrust, and wailed for Sephiroth to move again.

With a chuckle, Sephiroth obliged, pulling out to slam back in again, this time harder. He bent over Cloud, pressing his chest against his pet's back, and thrust harder and faster, quickly setting up a rhythm. It didn't take long for Cloud to start pushing back against him. Sephiroth slipped his hand up the dress and played with Cloud's nipple, pinching and pulling.

His arms and legs burned like hell from the ropes binding him, but the pain was at the very back of Cloud's mind as he moved along with Sephiroth, making the heat flare up between them. The pressure building up inside his cock and balls soon became too much.

"Sephiroth! I-I can't!" Cloud yelled in warning before he came.

His lover spasmed and tightened dangerously underneath him, wrenching an orgasm from Sephiroth as well. He slumped forward over Cloud, still inside him, panting as the waves of pleasure slowly faded. Lifting himself up, Sephiroth pulled out, some of his semen coming along with him, and untied Cloud.

Apologetically, Sephiroth licked at the red wounds. He studied Cloud, happy to find his lover no longer angry with him – at least for the time being. He brought Cloud's head down to his and kissed him, making love with his tongue while he slipped off one of Cloud's dress straps.

He was keeping that dress whether Cloud liked it or not.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2013年5月10日（金）

Started: 2013年8月19日（月）

Finished: That same day

This is the very first time I've ever written yaoi. I hope it's at least decent.

Originally thought of this back in April (friggin' idea month there with all the fanfic ideas that had attacked me) after listening to the song Master and Servant by Depeche Mode, but I had put it aside for later. Until I made the big mistake of telling my butt-kicker, who seriously wanted me to do this. So bow down to her!

Edit: Found my notebook. It was actually in May that I thought this up. Oops.


End file.
